


The Vampire Fairies (Bad Art)

by CorinaLannister



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Art, DeliberateBadArt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Elena enjoys being just out of Damon's reach. Badart for winged Elena.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	The Vampire Fairies (Bad Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



> Intentionally badart. Enjoy :) 
> 
> Although, never let me near paint again. Ever.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Damon did not like it when Elena flew up out of his reach. 

"Elena. Come down from there," he would say, holding his arms up to bring her back. 

"I quite like it up here. I don't think I will," she would reply to him. 

Then Damon would try launching himself from the ground, up in the air to catch her. Yet she would always skilfully fly away from him. Elena did this whenever she was mad at Damon.


End file.
